Someone
by SophieStoryTime
Summary: Kidfic with Sabriel and Destiel. Sam and Gabe spend the weekend together so Gabe turns Dean and Cas into kids to keep them away. Will the two kids wake up more than friends? Rated K for a kiss.


Sam, Dean and Castiel were sitting around another crappy motel room trying to kill time. Gabriel had promised to meet them here for some odd reason he refused to explain. Castiel sat quietly on the edge of Dean's bed watching the TV while Sam sat on the other bed, jumping with joy. Dean on the other hand was sulking around the room. It was a forest themed room and stunk of mouldy grass.

"Why do with have to wait for _your _stupid boyfriend." Dean grumbled.

"Because that's what decent people do, but of course you wouldn't know that." Sam countered.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

The truth was Dean was jealous, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Just to make things clear he was not jealous of Sam dating Gabriel, rather of Sam actually having someone to date. It had been so long since he had been in a relationship and he missed the company. He missed having someone to talk to, someone to hold, and someone to kiss. A whoosh of wings broke his train of thought, announcing Gabriel had finally arrived.

"About time." Dean muttered.

Sam threw his arms around the shorter man… angel… and kissed him passionately.

"Oh come on! Not while me and Cas are still in the damn room!" Dean yelled.

Gabriel simple flipped Dean the middle finger and continued to deepen the kiss.

"So how come you were so eager to meet up?" Sam asked after they finally broke apart.

"You and I are spending the weekend together. I did up the motel next door all nice and fancy." Gabe explained.

"That will be very enjoyable for you." Castiel said, finally joining the conversation.

"Yeah that's great and all, but what about me and Cas? What are we going to do?" Dean said.

"I sorted a little something out for you two." Gabriel said, smirking.

"What?" Dean spat threateningly.

Gabriel winked and clicked his finger, one arm around Sam's waist. Suddenly Dean and Cas' world got bigger. A lot bigger. Dean was just about level with Sam's knee.

"What the HELL did you do?" Dean yelled, but it came out as a whine.

"It would seem we have been turned into children. I would say about…five years old." Castiel said, looking down at his cubby hands.

"Enjoy!" Gabriel said.

Sam and Gabe then left the room, laughing their heads off.

Dean turned to face Cas and his jaw almost hit the ground.

"Cas…I can see your wings!" Dean cried.

Cas looked over his shoulder and gave his little black wings a wiggle.

"Gabriel's magic seemed to have had an effect on them." He muttered.

"Well…they are pretty cool. Can I touch them?" Dean asked, suddenly going red.

Castiel blushed but nodded all the same. No one had called his wings 'cool' before. Dean gingerly stretched out a hand and ran them through the soft feathers. Castiel giggled at the warm feelings.

"Dude…do you just giggle?" Dean asked.

"No!" Cas snapped defensively.

This made Dean giggle (though he would say it was a manly laugh) and soon both were giggling in the middle of the motel.

"Shall we eat the rest of the pizza?" Dean offered.

"Ok." Castiel agreed.

He didn't really need to eat, but he didn't want Dean to feel leaf out. Who knows, maybe this 'pizza' would taste nice?

"Hey Cas buddy. I could use some help." Dean called.

It turns out Dean was too short to reach the top of the table. He climbed up onto Cas' shoulders and tugged on the corner of the box. He lost his balance and slipped off Cas' shoulders. With a thump he landed on the floor, pizza box in hand.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked.

"Fine." Dean snapped, though Cas saw him wiping the tears from his eyes.

He took a step closer to the hunter and used the sleeve of his trench coat to wipe the tears from his eyes. He then dared to hug Dean. Much to his surprise Dean returned the hug, burying his head into his feathers.

"Thanks Cas. It seems we're more delicate as kids." Dean sniffed.

They sat on the floor and ate the rest of the pizza (a slice and a half each). Luckily the mini fridge was on the ground so they could reach the cokes.

"I'm tired." Cas complained.

"Same here." Dean said, yawing.

Too lazy to get up Dean pulled the blanket off the bed behind them. Dean slept on the floor one end at Cas at the other.

"Dean. Please get your foot out of my face." Cas mumbled.

"Oh sorry." Dean said, tucking his knees up.

The two feel asleep on the floor beside an empty pizza box and a couple of coke cans.

Sunday morning Dean woke up first. He was disappointed to find he was still a five year old and the whole thing had not been a dreamed. Bored, he woke up Cas.

"Let's watch TV." He said, prodding Cas.

Cas mumbled something but eventually got up.

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

"It would seem Sam or Gabriel has left us breakfast." Cas repeated.

Dean went over to the door, and sure enough, on the doormat were two plates of waffles with orange juice. The two ate the meal in silence.

"Can we watch TV now?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Cas agreed.

Dean pushed Cas up onto the bed first. Cas then heaved Dean up onto the bed. Dean flew up, knocking Cas backwards. He landed on top of the angel, their noses just about touching.

"Dean?" Cas breathed.

The breath ticked Dean's cheek and he replied "Cas?"

"Should we watch TV now?" Cas asked, going red again.

"Oh yeah right." Dean said, going bright red.

Thankfully the remote was still on the bed. They found a show they both agreed on and settled down. They sat with their shoulders brushing. At some point Dean's hand accidently slipped into Cas' (or was it on purpose?). Cas then snuggled down so his head was resting on Dean's shoulder.

A few hours later (late afternoon) Sam and Gabriel came back into their motel room.

"Aw. They look so cute." Gabe whispered.

"Let's not disturb them." Sam said.

He went over and picked the blanket up of the ground and tucked the two boys in.

Just before they left the room Gabriel clicked his fingers again, an affectionate smile on his face.

Dean felt something warm pressed against his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see Cas cuddled in against him. Dean smiled; glad to see they were both adults again, though he missed Cas' wings.

"Wake up sleeping angel." Dean whispered, giving Cas a slight shake.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, yawing.

"Hey there." Dean said, smiling.

Castiel smiled back and his stunning blues eyes lit up. Something came over Dean in that moment. He leant down and gave his angel a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you Dean." Castiel said.

"I love you to Castiel. I love you to." Dean replied, finally happy to have someone.

**Someone to talk to, someone to hold, and someone to kiss. **


End file.
